The Time He Let Her Fall, A Nalu Story
by stefwilczynski
Summary: Natsu lets his power loose and over did it again! In the process, he ended up injuring Lucy. This puts them into a battle to see where their relationship stands. Can Lucy accept her feelings and forgive him? Can Natsu even forgive himself?
1. Chapter 1

The monster stood at a height of a 5 story building. He walked along, stepping on the houses of innocent people below. A ice spear was flung into its back and it screamed. Then, swords started cutting it and fire burning it.

Natsu used his fire dragon roar and sent the beast flying backwards into many houses. Buildings came crumbling down, but Natsu ignored it and kept attacking the monster. All of a sudden, he heard a scarlet haired girl cry out, "Natsu!"

Natsu stopped and looked at Erza. His eyes widened as he saw a blond girl, lying on the ground. On top of her was a piece of fallen roof. He had gone overboard once again and half the town was destroyed.

"Lucy!" Happy echoed what the pink haired teen was thinking.

Natsu ran towards her and Erza. "I'll pick up the roof, you get Lucy out from under there."

Natsu nodded as she lifted the rubble. Quickly, Natsu carefully pulled her out and held her in his arms. Her breathing was faint and she had many cuts and bruises. She was unconscious.

"Natsu, you and Happy get her to the guild. Gray and I can finish this," Erza commanded.

Natsu turned without another word and started running. Tears were forming in his eyes. 'This is all my fault!' Natsu thought. He ran faster and faster without stopping once. He was careful of holding Lucy still so he would not injure her further. "Hold on Lucy. You are going to be fine," Natsu whispered, more to himself than to her.

Blood began to slip out of a cut on her forehead. He had to get to Wendy, fast. Happy was leading the shortest way to the guild. The monster they were fighting was in the neighboring town to where the Fairy Tail guild stood.

Happy took the lead and burst through the guild hall doors. "Lucy needs help!"

Everyone at the guild froze and looked as Natsu ran inside with an injured Lucy. 'How could I have been so careless!?' Natsu thought again.

Master Makarov took one look at Lucy and then commanded, "Jet, go get Wendy and tell her we need her. Then, get Ms. Porlyusica."

Jet nodded and ran off. "Natsu, get Lucy in the infirmary. Mira, try to get the bleeding to stop."

Natsu ran her to the back of the guild hall with no objections. He laid her down and Lucy winced in pain, still unconscious. "I'm so sorry Luce!" He said, even though he knew she could not hear him.

Mira jogged into the room with wraps and medicine. She started putting disinfectant on Lucy's wounds and she groaned in pain. "Careful Mira! You're hurting her!" Natsu yelled at her.

Mira turned and gave him a glare that he had not seen since his childhood from when she was horribly mean. "Elfman, get Natsu out of here. I need to focus."

All of a sudden, Natsu was lifted up and taken out of the room. He had no idea that Elfman was even there. "Hey! Put me down! I need to stay by Lucy!"

"Be a man and stay quiet. Mira can't help Lucy if you hover over her."

But that did not stop him from trying. Natsu squirmed and threatened to use fire. Then, someone punched him in the gut. It was a one hit K.O. and Natsu was out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I'm sorry I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last post. I am new to writing fanfictions. Hehe. I do not own any of the fairy tail characters, and the story I am making is completely made up. Thanks and enjoy chapter 2!_

Lucy looked at her surroundings. She heard the battle cries of a woman in armor and a man of ice. They were attacking a monster who was destroying the town they were in. It was under control by a fire demon. She tried to summon her celestial spirits but for some reason she could not reach her keys.

She looked up and saw a building falling straight over her head. Lucy tried to call for help but it was too late. The building crushed her and then she woke up.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw many people staring at her. " Lucy! You're awake," said Erza, relieved.

Lucy tried to get up but winced in the effort. "Stay down Lucy, you are still very injured," Wendy's calm voice spoke.

Lucy did as she was told. Her body ached and she felt her head throbbing. "Wh..what happened to me?"

"We were fighting the monster in the town square and then it was flung back, causing many buildings to fall. One of them came crashing down on you," Gray answered and then paused. "Lucy, I am so sorry we couldn't save you."

Lucy wanted to argue that she was fine but her head told her that she was not. She looked at everyone and noticed a certain pink haired mage was missing. "Where is Natsu and Happy?"

She would have thought they would have been here. No one answered her. Mira glanced towards the door and looked down. Lucy grew worried, "Are they alright?!"

"They are fine," Erza reassured her.

"She should know, Erza," Gray commented.

"I should know what? Where are they?"

Then, Lucy groaned. All of these unanswered questions made her dizzy head hurt more. "I'm telling her. Lucy, it was Natsu's fault that the building fell. He sent the monster flying backwards and the caused all the buildings to fall. He destroyed half the town."

Suddenly Lucy's dream made sense. Natsu was the fire spitting demon and the building really did crush her. The pain made itself more known to her. The throbbing in her head became unbearable. She tried to keep it to herself but another groan escaped from her mouth. "Where does it hurt?" Wendy asked.

She wanted to say everywhere. She must have at least a broken bone or two. Her head was killing her. The way the room was spinning made her think she had a concussion. All Lucy said was, "My head hurts."

Wendy started to use her magic and the infirmary door opened. The long, pink haired woman named Porlyusica walked in. "Everyone but Wendy out. I can't help her if you all block my way," she commanded.

Everyone knew her hatred for humans so they left without a word. That woman pulled out a herb and told Lucy to eat it. She complied and instantly felt sleepy. "What did you give her?" Wendy asked.

"It is a sleeping herb. It's hard to work on broken bones when people are awake."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for being late. I haven't had the time to type it on the computer. I already have the next three chapters so I hope I have time to type them out! Again, I do not own any of the characters._

Natsu.

Natsu woke up and saw the infirmary door closed. Happy was sitting next to him, fish in hand but he was not eating it. He was obviously too nervous about Lucy.

Natsu got up and started toward the door but froze. How could he face Lucy after what he had done to her? "Come on Happy. Let's go home."

"But…" Happy tried to argue but Natsu was already out the guild doors. Happy sighed and followed him out the guild doors. Happy sighed, glanced at the infirmary door, and followed Natsu.

Lucy.

Lucy woke up and instantly felt sore. She had many more bandages on then she did before. The only people in the room were Porlyusica, Wendy, and Erza.

Porlyusica noticed that she had woken up and asked, "Heartfillia, how do you feel?"

"Sore, but better."

"Ok, then my job is done. Someone needs to carry her to her house and she has to spend a week in bet to recover. Wendy should check on her twice a day and someone needs to take care of her. Goodbye."

And with that, the pink haired woman was out the door. It took some effort but Lucy sat up and looked at her body for the first time since the building crash. It looked like someone had splashed purple and blue paint on it. The worst pains were in her ribs and her head.

Erza looked at Lucy with sorrow and regret in her eyes. "I will take you home, Lucy. Wendy, can you come with me?"

Wendy nodded and Erza went to pick her up. To Lucy's surprise, Erza was very gentle with her. She sometimes forgot that Erza has a soft side under all that armor.

Erza.

They got to her house and Lucy fell asleep instantly. Erza decided she would take the first shift of taking care of her. Wendy checked to make sure that Lucy was ok and then left.

Erza was cleaning her sword when she heard Lucy mumble something. Upon closer inspection, she heard Lucy whisper, "Help!" Suddenly, Lucy winced in pain and woke up, tears streaming down her face. Erza was very worried.

Lucy.

Lucy was having the same dream as before but she could clearly see the fire demons face. It was Natsu. She looked up again to see it falling. She screamed help and woke up as the building crushed her.

She opened her eyes to see Erza right in front of her. Lucy squeaked in surprise. "Lucy, are you ok?" Erza asked in concern.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"But you are still crying! Are you in pain?"

She was? Lucy wiped her eyes and sure enough, tears were there. "It was just from the dream. I am sore but not in bad pain."

Erza.

Erza stayed with Lucy the rest of the night. She heard a mix of moans of pain and crys for help the whole time. 'Maybe I should ask the local health store for some pain killers,' thought Erza as she drifted into her own slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Just a heads up. There will be a little bit of swearing in this chapter._

Lucy.

Gray was watching over Lucy when she woke up. Luckily he was wearing clothes. "Hey Lucy! How you doing?"

"I'm fine."

She was on her fourth day of being in bed containment. She was only allowed to get up to go to the bathroom. During all this time, Natsu had yet to see her.

"Hey Gray, can I ask you something?"

Gray's eyes widened in surprise but stated, "Sure, what is it?"

Lucy sighed and looked at Gray. "Is Natsu mad at me?"

Gray grew angry all of a sudden. "No Lucy, you did nothing wrong. He is just being stupid."

Lucy looked down at the guild mark on her hand. She got it because Natsu had taken her to fairy tail. "Even so, why is he avoiding me? I miss him."

Suddenly Lucy blushed. She did not mean it in that way. Or maybe she did, but she did not want to tell anyone about it. Luckily, Gray was so mad at Natsu he was not paying attention to her.

At that moment, Mira came in. "My turn!" her lovely voice sang.

"Bye Gray," Lucy called but he stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Mira's eyes widened and looked at Lucy questioning. "I just mentioned Natsu and he instantly got angry."

Mira tried to say that it was something the boyes usually do but she could not look in Lucy's eyes. 'What are they keeping from me?' Lucy wondered.

Natsu.

"Come on Natsu! We need to pay for fish somehow!" Happy urged, but it was no use.

Natsu had not left the house since the day of the accident. Happy let everyone know that they were ok but to not come to their house. Natsu had to sort out his mind for a while.

Suddenly, Gray burst through the door. An icy chill went over the usually hot house. "Get up you lazy ass hole!"

Natsu just groaned and stayed in his hammock. Gray growled and hit him with a pat made of ice. "Get up! Lucy is waiting for you!" Gray shouted.

Lucy's name caught his attention. "She doesn't want to see me."

"She has been waiting all week for you! And the rest of the guild is worried. Get up flame brain!" Gray growled and kicked him.

To Gray's surprise, Natsu started to cry. He suddenly felt sorry for the broken man. "How can I face her Gray? After what I did to her…" Natsu's voice cracked.

"Natsu, she doesn't care. I think you not seeing her hurts her more than anything."

Natsu sat up and looked at his feet. He did not want to hurt her any more than he already had but how could he see her? If anyone did that to his Lucy, he would have killed them.

"….Ok, let's go."

"Not when you smell like that!"

And Gray pushed him toward the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy.

Lucy was writing a sad story about a prince who never saved his princess when she heard a knock on her door. Mira went over to the door and opened it. "Gray!" she exclaimed with surprise.

Lucy was wondering why Gray came back. He had already finished his shift of watching her. Oh God, now she wondered if she was a poster in the guild job board and if they were being paid to watch her. They would not do that to her, right?

Mira broke her train of thought when she heard Mira gasp. The word she whispered was quiet but unmistakable. "Natsu?"

Lucy head shot up and looked toward the door. Her heart was racing at the mention of his name. 'Why is it so hard to breathe?' she thought. Walking into her apartment was none other than Natsu. "Mira, Natsu said he would finish your shift."

And with that said, Gray pulled her out of the room, leaving Lucy with Natsu.

Natsu was staring at his feet as he shuffled further into the room. Lucy had so much to ask him but she had too many emotions flying around her head. She managed to ask, "Natsu, why didn't you come sooner?"

Natsu did not speak for a while. He just kept looking at his feet. He ignored her question and finally said, "How do you feel?"

"I am fine. How are you?"

"I am a coward," Natsu whispered barely audible.

"You are very brave. But I wished you had come sooner. I was worried about you…."

Natsu.

Natsu's heart stopped for a second. He looked up for the first time and saw Luc y for the first time since carrying her to the guild. She had many bandages on her and she was bruised all over her body. "Why the hell were you worried about me? I mean, look at you! You should worry about yourself!"

Lucy looked taken aback. "I-I just missed you. I haven't seen you since the fight and no one would tell me anything..."

Lucy was now fighting back tears. Natsu instantly felt bad for yelling at her. "Lucy, it was all my fault. If I just controlled myself this would have never happened."

Lucy.

Natsu was crying at this point. It was Lucy who felt bad now. She was also a little surprised. She almost never sees Natsu cry. Lucy reached out and wipped off his tears. He took her hand and held it. "I am so sorry, Luce."

Natsu's opal eyes started right into hers. Lucy blushed a little as he stared more intently. "I promise, I will never, ever let you get hurt again. Ever."

Lucy blushed furiously. She did not know how to reply. He suddenly realized he was still holding her hand and let it go. He started to blush as well. "Anyway… Whatcha writing about?" Natsu asked, changing the subject.

"Oh this, it's nothing," Lucy stated. 'Not any more,' she thought after and with that in mind, tore it up.

"Can I get you anything?" Natsu asked.

"A glass of water would be nice."

"Right away!" Natsu hopped up and went to the kitchen.

Lucy watched him go. She was so happy that he had finally come to see her. She remembered him holding her hand and started to blush again. Natsu came back into the room, glass of water in hand, and saw Lucy's red face. "What's wrong, Lucy? Are you feeling ok?"

"I am good. Just a little tired," She covered.

She could not tell him the real reason! "You go ahead and sleep. I will stay awake."

Lucy turned away from Natsu and closed her eyes. Her face felt hot and she was smiling. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a heavenly sleep. For the first time in 5 days, she had a restful, non-monster dream.


End file.
